Vocaloid X: CV XiV
by Harune-kun
Summary: It was a normal morning at the Vocaloid household. Kaito and Yuki are out and about buying groceries for breakfast and Miku is having another staring contest with Mikuo. When Yuki almost gets herself ran over by a car, she was saved by a black-haired teen with a violin case. Who is he and what does Meiko knows about him? More importantly, what is Project X?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm Harune-kun, a new writer in the world of fanfics. I just hope you enjoy this first chapter of my first every fanfic as much as how much fun I wrote it. Feel free to review!**

* * *

___**Chapter 1: Hajimemashite**_

_Flames everywhere. Where is this? Where am I? I can't move. I can't shout. What's happening here? Why are all the buildings crumbled? As I try to move, I see a figure with white hair, ghostly white eyes with flames around him, battered by another figure with long black hair, dark eyes, looking merciless. A constant stream of flames shooting out from the white figure and the black figure effortlessly dodging, like it was nothing._

(Miku's POV)

"Riiiiiiing!"

I fell off my bed, startled from the alarm clock. I tried to lift my heavy head from the grasps of the force called sleepiness. I tried to recollect about what I have just experienced.

"Oh, it was just a dream." I mumbled to myself.

Luckily it was a dream, though. I don't want to get myself in that kind of situation. 8.43 am? Wow, I'm up early. My terms that is. Time to get ready for breakfast, I suppose. I stumbled to the bathroom, half asleep, somehow reaching my destination. I dipped my face in the sink filled with warm water, brushed my teeth and tied my hair into my signature pigtails. Ok, time for breakfast!

As I left my room, I noticed a pair of yellow streaks passing by. I'm still half asleep, yeah, that's it.

"Hey, come back here, you pair of bakas!" a very pissed person came running past me in the form of a red streak.

"Hmm, Kagamine mayhem for the morning. It's so early too." I complained to no one in particular.

It's a bit quiet today. Maybe it's because it's still early. It's a possibility, right? Somehow, I managed to arrive at the dining table without getting ambushed, trapped or flatten by anything today.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted everyone at the dining table with a smile, as always. "Where's Kaito-nii and Yuki-chan?"

"Good morning, Miku-chan. Kaito and Yuki are out buying groceries. I guess he ran out of ice cream again, he was drooling when he saw Mikuo's hair." Luka answered with a giggle, getting herself a death glare from Mikuo.

"Oh, okay then. Mikuo-kun, don't worry about Kaito-nii drooling over your hair. It looks like mint ice-cream. You know how much he likes mint, don't you? Also, your hair looks irresistible, you know. In an un-confectionary way, of course" I said while patting him on the back.

"Whatever, Miku-nee"

"Someone got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning" I glared. He glared back. It's now a glaring contest, which Mikuo's winning.

"Okay! What's for breakfast?" I said, still glaring at Mikuo

"Since Kaito's out and I still can't cook because of that accident, nothing yet. You can help yourself to some cereal for now. Do not, and I repeat, do not remind me of that day again"

"Mkay, Luka-nee!"

I quickly ran to the kitchen faster as any Kagamine can run –you know how fast they are, right–and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I reached back at the dining table about 52 seconds flat. Yep, I'm starving and I'm not waiting for some slowpoke Kaito to kill me out of hunger. Exaggeration, I know.

"Itadakimasu! Oh wait, where's the rest? Even Sakura isn't here. She's never late for breakfast as long as I can remember."

"Miku, it's barely 9 o'clock. This table will be full in at least 10 minutes, at most. Even Sakura isn't up ye-never mind" Mikuo was cut off by a certain 10-year old with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, unlike me. Well, at least our hairstyles are unique.

"Ohayo!"

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

"Why did I need to go shopping?" I mumbled

"Well, you ate all of the ice cream plus you dropped most of the food we had. You don't want Meiko-nee to kill you young, do you?" a 9-year old answered

"That doesn't explain anything, Yuki" I answered

"So, you DO want to be killed by Meiko-nee, huh Kaito-nii?" Yuki provoked

"No, I don't. I love my life and I haven't tasted all the flavors of ice-cream in this world" I defended myself. Surely I can beat a 9-year old, right?

"Yes, you want to be killed early" she provoked again

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No, ehh, no fair, Kaito-nii"

"That's the power of your nii-chan, Yuki, remember that" I smirked and gave her the 'I beat you' glance. She just stuck out her tongue. I've got to admit, it's cute.

"Who was the one who yelled 'Noooo!' when all the ice-cream was finished?"

"Sheesh, girl"

We walked towards the supermarket with a very lively Yuki and a tired me. I regret using Yuki's "advice" to walk our way to the supermarket. It's like 10 minutes away. If I stuck with my decision to use the car, we will be there by now. Oh, for your info, we have walked for 9 minutes.

"Kaito-nii! Kaito-nii!" "We're almost there!" the girl squealed.

I sweatdropped looking at her reaction, she looked more like a fangirl. "I know, Yuki-chan. We've been to that supermarket for like ten times, at least" She stuck her tongue out again.

"We're here, Yuki-chan"

"Yay!" she squealed. Due to her excitement, she crossed the street without looking. Without her noticing, a car was closing in on her, fast.

"Yuki!" She was stuck there, petrified, and I can only shout her name. I closed my eyes, shivering, waiting for the moment of impact.

…

…

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw something unbelievable. A 16-year old boy with black ruffled hair, an outfit that looks a lot like Kiyoteru's with a violin case strapped on his back. He stopped the car with one of his arms, while holding Yuki on the other one. I ran towards the two, going through the crowd around them looking shocked and awe.

His left arm, the arm that blocked and stopped the car was bleeding and the part of the car that hit him was dented, badly. Who in the name of vanilla ice-cream can do that?

"Ermm, Yuki-chan? Are you Ok?" She was still petrified and traumatized by the event. "Err…" I tried to ask the black-haired teen.

"Tsuyoshi. The name's Tsuyoshi" he said with a smile. How is he even smiling after enduring that?

"Dude, how are you even smiling? You just-" the boy known as Tsuyoshi interrupted

"Stopped a car? It's no problem. This bleeding will stop soon enough. Anyway, I can't leave a cute little girl on that situation, right?" he said, looking at the scared Yuki.

"I guess so" I mumbled.

"Tsuyoshi-sama!" a voice called him from a distance. "Oh, are you Ok? You just ran like that and-" he interrupted again. Geez, this guy has a knack for stopping people's sentences, huh?

"Just relax, I just stopped another car from hitting this girl over here" he said pointing to Yuki. "Don't mind the bleeding, you do remember that I stopped a bus once"

"Tsuyoshi-sama, you couldn't use your right arm after that incident" the older man said.

"That's because you didn't let me use it" he said, crossing his arm. "By the way, where's Hikari?" I was shocked. He stopped a bloody bus? (**A/N: I am trying very hard to not write any faces here)**

A little girl, probably a year younger than Yuki popped out from nowhere.

"Tsuyoshi-nii!" she squealed, hugging Tsuyoshi. His name was Tsuyoshi, right?

"Hi there, Hikari-chan" he said before looking at me. "Say, blue-haired man, what's your name and what were you even doing here?"

I twitched at the nickname but managed to answer him. "My name's Kaito. I was on the way to buy some groceries.

"Vocaloid?"

"Yep, why?"

The white-haired boy pulled up his bloody sleeve – literally – and I saw something shocking. A Vocaloid tattoo. It looks more complicated than the others. For instance, Miku has a '01' on her left arm, or was it her right arm? This guy has a 'XIV' written on the tattoo and the letters were surrounded by detached lines, forming an octagon frame.

"I was kept a secret for a while. Today's the day that I can finally meet the other Vocaloids. Seems that I bumped into you first." "Anyway, you said you had shopping to do. Go on, I'll take care of this girl here" he said patting Yuki on the head.

"Oh..ok then" I mumbled.

As I entered the supermarket, I heard music, a very soothing one. I looked behind my shoulders and saw Tsuyoshi playing the violin and Yuki stopped shivering. In fact, she looked calm and relaxed. He saw me and gave the "I got everything under control" look. I shrugged and went inside to buy the groceries. Like Yuki said before, I don't want to die young.

Ten minutes later, I come out with Yuki back to normal, playing with who I assume is Hikari. The older man and younger boy were watching over them.

"Kaito-nii! Let's go home now. I'm tired" Yuki said, putting her head on my hand.

"Okay, Okay, let's go" I looked over the three who were leaving. "Hey, want to follow us back to the mansion?"

"Sure!" Hikari and Tsuyoshi exclaimed together.

_A few minutes later…_

"So, don't be surprised if a certain pair of twins try to kidnap and gag you, it's normal. If you see Meiko drunk, avoid contact. Also, don't disturb anyone's personal stash, you'll get killed" I reminded the black-haired teen and his company.

"Okay, I guess" he said, carrying Hikari, the little blonde girl with an ahoge. It looks like when Miku without her pigtails. I've seen her without in once or twice in my lifetime. No, I am NOT a Miku-stalker. I for one know the greatness of the mighty leek.

"Ok, we're here. Look out for any bodies, traps, bombs or twins" I carefully approached the front door and opened it.

"I'm hom-" I got interrupted by a furious and hungry Meiko.

"WHERE HAD YOU BEEN, YOU ICE-CREAM BAKA!" she fumed while strangling me half-way to death and only stopped when she saw Tsuyoshi and his company. "Oh, who's this?"

"Hello there, let me introduce myself. I'm Tsuyoshi Azayakane. This cute little girl is my little sister, Hikari Azayakane and my personal butler, Hiroki-kun. All three of us are Vocaloids, under Project X. I assume you're Meiko. I think you have some clue about that project, right?" he introduced himself and the other two Vocaloids.

"New Vocaloids, eh? Come on in, this baka here is about to cook breakfast. Oh, and yes, I'm aware about Project X"

"What? You knew about it?"

"Yes, Master told me. He asked me to keep it a secret until he was released. Now, go cook breakfast, I'm starving!"

"Meiko, we kind of got ourselves into an accident. Me and Yuki are still shaken from that little incident. You don't want me to cook another monster, do you?"

"So, who's going to cook then?"

"I will, if it will help you from killing poor Kaito over there" Tsuyoshi said. I gave him the 'thank you for saving my life again' look. It's a trademark, you know.

"Oh, are you sure? Since you just arrived here with that bleeding arm, wait, WHY IS YOUR ARM BLEEDING?"

"Wow, Meiko, relax. It's nothing serious, really. I will wash it over there and introduce myself to the other Vocaloids before cooking. Even though it may be weird for me to do so"

"Ok then. I'll tell the others. Bakaito, you're explaining everything to us" Meiko said before tugging me away.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Half_ an hour after Kaito, Yuki, Tsuyoshi and Hiroki arrived at the Vocaloid household_

"-and he stopped the car with his left arm like it was nothing. Even the car was dented from the collision and all he got was a bleeding arm and nothing more, fortunately. This concludes to our current situation now" Kaito explained about his encounter with the three new Vocaloids.

"Wow, is that true, Tsuyoshi-kun?" Miki asked, fascinated by the story.

"Yep, that's about it, actually. See, my arm's not bleeding anymore" Tsuyoshi said while moving his arm around.

"Tsuyoshi-sama, I think you shouldn't move that much" a worried Hiroki tried to remind the black-haired teen.

"I'm alright, see. Don't worry about me, right Hikari-chan?"

"Right, onee-chama!" the 8-year old squealed and hugging his brother's leg.

"I told you to stop calling me that, seriously"

A certain teal-haired girl and a red-headed girl with an ahoge stared blankly at the black-haired teen without noticing the others are staring and giggling at them.

"Miku-chan, Miki-chan, are you online?" Len tried to pull the two girls back to reality.

"I know what to do!" Rin squealed. She ran as fast as a Kagamine can run and came back with a leek and a cherry. "Wakey wakey, both of you" she said waving the two foods in front of their faces.

"LEEK!"

"CHERRIES!"

"Wow, that worked like a charm" Meiko exclaimed

"Huh, what are you talking about, Meiko-nee?" the teal-haired girl asked

"Nothing!" everyone shouted at once

"Oh, okay. Oh yeah, who's cooking breakfast. Most of us are still hungry"

"I will, as soon as you guys let me go" Tsuyoshi said.

"You can cook?"

"I can but don't expect anything too good"

"Off you go then! We're hungry!"

"Ok, ok"

The black-haired teen went into the kitchen, cleaned his hands and went to get the ingredients for a simple breakfast. He started cooking a few eggs and pancakes enough for the whole Vocaloid household -which is a whole barrelful of ingredient- at once. He squeezed some fresh oranges to make orange juice and made some tea. "It's going to be an English-style breakfast, if it turns out well" Tsuyoshi thought to himself.

"Wow, that boy is good" Luka said while watching Tsuyoshi cook

"Yeah, no one can cook like that. Miki-chan, Miku-nee, why do you keep staring blankly at Tsuyoshi-kun?" Piko asked out of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing" both of them exclaimed at once

"Miku, we need a girl talk session after breakfast" Gumi said to her best friend

"S-sure"

"Breakfast is ready!" Tsuyoshi shouted from the kitchen

"Coming!"

When they reached the dining table, the Vocaloids were in awe. The menu was normal, fried eggs and pancakes with orange juice but the way Tsuyoshi made it, it was too appealing to even eat.

"Come on, eat up"

"Itadakimasu!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiyas! I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm speeding my chapters before my exams start. After that I may be slow until October which sucks, a lot. Oh well, that's life for ya. Well, have fun reading the next chapter.**

**I forgot the disclaimer last time. I don't, and I repeat DON'T own any Vocaloids in this story. Except my OC's, of courese**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Secret's Out**_

(Luka's POV)

_After breakfast_

"Wow, Tsuyoshi! That breakfast was awesome!" Rin squealed

"Agreed" Len said

"I never had a breakfast like this since as long as I can remember" Meiko said

"That's because you are drunk most of the time, that's why" Kaito laughed but stopped when he saw Meiko's death glare. I swear that those to make a cute pair, that's if Kaito survives.

I approached Tsuyoshi who was sitting between Miku and Miki-who was completely staring blankly at him- and whispered "You really need to share your cooking secrets" He nodded in agreement, unable to answer with two girls staring at him awkwardly.

"Miku, my room, now" Gumi tried to pull her best friend up but to no avail. "Hmm, I know! Iroha, pick those character items extracts in my room. It's in the top shelf in my walk-in wardrobe."

"Mkay, Gumi-nee, but which extracts do you want?" Iroha asked before sprinting off to Gumi's bedroom"

"The leek and cherry extract, of course!" Iroha nodded and sprinted into the green-haired girl's room as quick as she could. Gumi has a knack for inventing stuff, one of those 'inventions' is the character item extracts, which can attract the attention to the respecting Vocaloids in a daze.

"Hurry up, these two are cute but still, this is awkward" Tsuyoshi mouthed. Gumi understood him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Luka-chan, you have found yourself another cooking master to help you with your cooking" Gakupo said.

"Mhm, I don't have to worry about cooking solo anymore, huh?" I giggled

"Ok, I'll will help clean the dishes since Tsuyoshi-sama had cooked for us" Tsuyoshi's butler offered. I think his name was Hiroki, was it? Suddenly, a loud slam was heard at the front door. The two girls snapped into reality and shivered.

"Oh no, those two monsters are here again?"

"What?" Tsuyoshi finally managed to talk after a while in the awkward gaze of Miku and Miki.

* * *

(Tsuyoshi's POV)

"The Vocaloids are split into three houses, Vocaloid A, which is our household, Vocaloid B, which houses the Engloids, Vocaloid C, which houses the genderbends and other Vocaloids. There is also the UTAU household but that isn't directly working with us. It's like a mini-company under the main Vocaloid company." Meiko explained

"Still, there is one household called the Cresx household. The Vocaloids in this household are evil and like to cause chaos within the other households. All of them have black hair and black eyes, like yours but much darker" she continued.

"So, that means they are going to cause trouble in this household, right?" I asked

"Yeah, once, I was hospitalized because of them" Miku said, still shivering. Suddenly, a loud scream can be heard from the living room.

"Yuki and Hikari were in the living room. That means those monsters has got them and going to take them away" Luka said in a worried tone.

"No one takes my imouto-chan away. NO ONE!" I said, in anger. "That's it, I'm putting a stop to this"

"No, you can't" Miki stopped me

"I will and there's nothing you can do about it. Gakupo, give me your katana, please" Gakupo threw his katana and gave me the 'good luck out there' nod.

(Meiko's POV)

Is he crazy? Those two are bloody strong, strong enough to hospitalize me and gave Gakupo a hard time fighting those two and that purple-haired baka is the sword master in this household. Miku and Miki were crying because Tsuyoshi went to fight those two.

"I'm going now" he said. I saw something new in his eyes. The eyes of wrath and bloodshed. We went as close as we could and watch what in sake's name will happen.

"Hey, both of you! Put those two girls down" he yelled at the black-haired woman, Zatsune Miku.

"And what can you do about it, champ?"

"This" Tsuyoshi suddenly disappeared and reappeared just in front of her and punched her on the stomach. She released Hikari and Yuki and held her stomach from pain. "Both of you, go to the kitchen" Tsuyoshi ordered them. They quickly obliged and ran to the kitchen. Fortunately, they made it.

"There, there, Hikari, Yuki. It's alright, we're here to keep you safe" I tried to calm the crying little girls in my arms. Luka and Mikuo were trying to calm the other two girls who were sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

"How did he-?" Gakupo didn't manage to finish his question when Tsuyoshi knocked Zatsune Miku out. I swore his eyes turned red when her blood reached his face. Zatsune Miku was slashed twice with Gakupo's sword and also got 7 punches from Tsuyoshi knuckles. Her twin, Zatsune Mikuo looked shocked when his twin sister was knocked out by a Vocaloid not even known to him.

"How dare you harm my sister!" he shouted drawing out flames and lighting around him. Yes, he has the power to manipulate flames and electricity.

"How dare you harm MY sister and the other Vocaloids!" Tsuyoshi shouted and something bizarre happened to him. Lights surrounded his teenage figure and his outfit transformed into a completely new one. White top and bottom, a metal ring floating above his head, tilted to the side. His arms and legs had smaller metal rings on each of his arms and legs. He also had flames and lighting with him. "My white flames versus your black flames" he exclaimed.

"You're on!" Zatsune Mikuo shouted.

"Luka, quickly, pull the fireproofing switch!" I shouted

"On it!" she jumped from her original spot to the fireproofing switch which is beside the refrigerator. "Pulled and safe for flames to erupt!"

"This is not going to end well" I thought to myself.

(Tsuyoshi's POV)

Great, I have a lot of explaining to do after this. Putting that aside for now, I need to give this guy a lesson of a time for touching Hikari-chan and making Miku-san and Miki-san cry. He started the attack but I managed to dodge it with ease.

"Sloppy workmanship there" I exclaimed before hitting him so hard, the floors started to crack.

"Curse you, Vocaloid. What are you anyway?" he said hiding the pain from my attack

"I am Tsuyoshi Azayakane, a Vocaloid under the code CV XiV. I am also an ARiAloid!" I shouted and continuously hitting him with all I got. He flew about twenty meters away from me but still managed to stand up.

"A-an ARiAloid? You're bluffing, you're bluffing!"

"Oh? Why are you beaten up then, the oh-so-strong-Cresx household Vocaloid?"

He flinched at my comment and started attacking me. "No one underestimates the Cresx household!" he shouted in anger. What pride can do to you, huh? He was fast, fast enough for the average human –or Vocaloid– to see but still slow enough for me to dodge with ease.

"Why…are…you…so…hard…to…hit? Stay…still, will…you?" he said between breaths.

"Haha, no way! It's fun looking you suffer like that!" I stopped for a millisecond before continuing. "But time to end this" I swung Gakupo's katana combined with my white flames and lightning and hit him with a single blow.

"Oyasumi, baka" I said before hitting him. My foe was stunned in fear as I approached and hit him with my attack. He was instantly knocked out after that blow. I transformed back to my original form.

"Oh, I have a lot of work ahead of me" I said looking at the immobile bodies.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"H-he did it. Tsuyoshi beat both Zatsune Miku and Mikuo" Kaito said, not believing what just happen.

"What just happened?" Meiko asked. The rest shrugged.

"You know it's safe to go out now. I activated Sleep Mode on both of these troublemakers" Tsuyoshi shouted from the front door. As the leader of the Vocaloid A household, Luka went to the living room –or what's left of it– and called Master about what just happened.

"Hello, Master"

"Ah, yes Luka. What's up? Did the Zatsune twins dropped by for a 'visit'?"

"They did but they were taken care off"

"What? Who did it?"

"Err, a Vocaloid named Tsuyoshi Azayakane, code CV XiV. He also mentioned he is an ARiAloid?"

"An ARiAloid? Ok, I will be there in ten minutes. I need to see this for myself"

"Ok, master. We'll see you then"

_Ten minutes after Luka's call_

"Tsuyoshi, you have a lot of explaining to do" Meiko shouted at him. "Also, where are we going to stay while the mansion is getting fixed?"

"Ok, for the explanation, it's better for Master to do it" he said pointing at Master's limo at the driveway. "For a place to stay for a while, you can stay at my mansion. It's only me, Hikari and Hiroki there. I will also cook breakfast every day while you are under my care as a way for saying sorry for destroying half of your house" Tsuyoshi said while carrying both Hikari and Yuki. Seems that Yuki has grown a liking towards to black-haired teen.

"Oh, okay then" Meiko mumbled but agreeing after she heard about the breakfast part

"Wow, those two are really knocked out. Oh, they are in Sleep Mode?" Master said while walking in with Luka. He was a tall man which his brown hair covered his face. I wonder how he really looks like.

"Yes, Master. I was responsible for those two" Tsuyoshi stopped before continuing again "-and the destruction that follows"

"Oh, don't worry about the damage. We'll just need to fix it but I need to think about where to put them while construction's going on"

"Master, may I ask what is an ARiAloid?" Luka asked

"Since the cat has spilt the milk, I should tell you about it but remember this, do not tell anyone else about it. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, basically, an ARiAloid, him, is a Vocaloid with extra abilities within them. Take this man for example, he has the ability to fight and manipulate natural elements-"

"And cooking!" Miki squealed

"Yes, and cooking, to support the other Vocaloids. Naturally, he is also talented in singing but to which degree, no one knows, yet. ARiAloids also have the ability to change forms. You might have saw it when he fought the Zatsune twins" Everyone nodded again, trying to absorb what's going on.

"Ok, about the place to stay-"

"I'll take them in. It's the least I can do after all I have done to their home"

"Are you sure, err.."

"Tsuyoshi. And yes, I'm sure"

After a few seconds of thinking and consideration –and also looking at Miku and Miki's eyes– he made his decision. "Alright Vocaloids, pack up your stuff! You are all going to Tsuyoshi's mansion until this place is fixed" Master said

"Yes, master!" all the Vocaloids said in unison. Tsuyoshi smiled. "Me and Hiroki will pick you up after we pick up our limo. Miku-sama, please take care of my little Hikari-chan while I'm away"

"S-sure" the teal-haired girl said, blushing. "He called me Miku-sama", she thought to herself.

"Hey, you meant that you had a limo when we met?" Kaito asked

"Yeah, I jumped out of it to save Yuki when we first met" the black-haired teen answered

"Why didn't we use it to get here?"

"You never asked. Also, you needed your exersice"

"See, even Tsuyoshi-kun agrees!" Iroha said. She came back down after everything was calm and safe, hiding behind Miki.

He sweatdropped at that comment and looked a bit offended. "Hey, let's pack our stuff. We're leaving soon, right?"

"Okay!" everyone said in unison

_An hour after Master's visit_

(Miku's POV)

"Yay, I'm going to stay at Tsuyoshi-sama's house!" I squealed with joy

"What's so fun about it? It may be worse than our old home" my little sister, Sakura asked. She was at the backyard playing with herself, so she didn't know anything about the fight.

"Someone has a crush at Tsuyoshi-kun, huh?" Mikuo said, emphasizing on the 'crush' part. I blushed at his comment. "Maybe."

Just then, Gumi popped her head at the doorframe –or what's left of it– and asked "Miku, are you done packing? I need to talk to you"

"Sure" I followed Gumi to her room while avoiding any crumbling tiles. When we reached her room, it was packed nicely with all her clothes and contraptions. "Wow, you're done packing already? That's fast for you. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" I teased her with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean by 'fast for me'? Oh never mind, straight to the point, I want to ask you this. Do you or do you not have a crush at Tsuyoshi-kun?" she said straight to the point. My smile quickly changed into a blush.

"Ermm, maybe?"

"Maybe? Don't give me that answer. You know that Miki likes him too. She is even going to confess to him soon"

"What? B-but I'm too shy to confess. He's perfect in everything. His voice, looks and even cooking skills. There's no way I can be the perfect one for him" I said with a sad tone.

"Miku, look at me, look at me. You have great looks, the perfect voice and the best personality you can find in a 16-year old. Be confident and confess to him" Gumi said with a slam at the floor, which resulted with a hole on her floor. "Oops"

"Miku-nee, onee-chama's here. He is at your room waiting for you!" Hikari said after running from my room, pulling my leg. "He wants to say something to you"

"O-okay, Hikari-chan"

"Good luck, Miku" Gumi said with a pat on my back.

When we reached my room, Tsuyoshi was standing by my stuff to the limo. The limo was long; it could even fit all of us and our stuff under one roof. "Miku-sama, I will bring your stuff to the limo. He went closer to me and whispered, "I like you, Miku-sama and I will never let anything hurt you or the other Vocaloids. No, I love you, Miku-sama" Right after he said that, he left and brought my stuff to the limo.

I stood there, shocked. "D-did he just…confessed to me?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter. Yeah, the ARiAloid part was based on Hatsune Miku's song, ARiA. Find it in YouTube, it's nice. Oh, also, keep your heads up for my first one-shot, which I finished at the same time I finished the second chapter. Well, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exam's are finally over! One week of hell and not typing finally behind me. I have learnt a truck load of valuable lessons from the past 2 chapters. One must never write in a room that's more chaotic than the Vocaloid household or have eyes looking on what I'm writing. Also, never ever EVER turn to a 12-year old for advice. Your result is, Chapter 2. Big thanks to momokokoro-chan for the constructive reviews. I never noticed that little error before you pointed it out. Like I said, never turn to a 12-year old for advice. Well, at least I can finally use that back-up plan I've been itching to use since I started. I'll also be decreasing the number of POV changes, for your sanity's sake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloid mentioned in this fanfic, except my OC's. Obvious point there, aye? *Irish mode activate***

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Another Monday, or is it?**_

(Len's POV)

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock, like usual. What day is it? Monday, isn't it? Oh well, time to wake up Rin and-wait a second! This isn't my room! Where are we? Suddenly, a sudden gush of memories came back to me and hit me like twins on a road roller, this time I'm the victim.

* * *

"_Why…are…you…so…hard…to…hit? Stay…still, will…you?" Zatsune Mikuo said between breaths._

"_Haha, no way! It's fun looking you suffer like that!" Tsuyoshi said. "But time to end this" He swung Gakupo's sword mixed with white flames and lightning surrounding the sword. Zatsune Mikuo was stunned by the strange thing happening to him._

"_Oyasumi, baka" Tsuyoshi said before hitting him out cold._

"_Oh, I have a lot of work ahead of me" he said looking at the immobile bodies. I stood there beside Rin, dumbfounded on what has just happened._

* * *

Oh yeah, now I remember. That fight, the Zatsune twins lost, Tsuyoshi won, our house is destroyed. So, we're living with Tsuyoshi until our house is repaired. Hmm, it's time to wake Rin up. I walked up to where Rin was sleeping -which is just next to my bed- and tried to think of a way to calm Rin down when she wakes up in a different place.

"Rin, wakey wakey. It's 7.30 now and we have school today" I tried to wake her up. Surprisingly she was already up.

"Yes, Lenny-kins, I'm up. Come on, let's go to the bathroom, if we can find it" my twin. I stood there dumbfounded. Usually I'm the aware one and Rin's the oblivious one. I shrugged and followed Rin outside. Something's wrong with the universe today, ne?

"Found it!" I shouted.

"Why is it in the wardrobe?" Rin asked. I shrugged.

"We'll ask Tsuyoshi-nii later. Now, time to get ready for school. You're using the bathroom first while I prepare our uniforms, Ok?" I ordered. Rin nodded vigorously and ran to the bathroom. At least she's still hyper which also means that the universe is sort of stable.

A few minutes later, Rin finished with her morning bath and it was my turn to use it. "Rin, go to the door beside the bathroom door. It's the changing room, so you can change there" I said before going in the bathroom.

The bathroom is just epic. White patterned marble floor tiles, stone walls, a glass shower and a big tub at the middle. I'm tempted to use the tub but I don't have all day, do I? I walked towards the sink –which was also made from marble– and brushed my teeth. Now time for that shower!

* * *

(Rin's POV)

Wow, that shower really hit the spot! It was fast and warm enough to my liking. I wonder what the brand of soap he left there is, it somehow soften my skin to the extent. I don't mind living here forever, wink, wink.

"Lenny-kins~! Are you done yet?" I shouted from the changing room.

"You don't need to shout, you know" he grumbled as he left the bathroom

"Yes, I do. If I don't the balance of the world will be disrupted" I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, Rinny-chan. Come on, I need breakfast. I'm starving!" he ran out the door

"Wait for me!"

We spent five minutes walking up and down the hallways trying to find the nearest elevator. Yeah, this mansion is HUGE! I really wonder how Tsuyoshi navigates himself in this maze of hallways. As I dazed away thinking, I bumped into someone. It was Tsuyoshi…and Miku?

"Ohayo, Tsuyoshi-nii, Miku-nee" me and Len greeted together. It's been our 'habit' to do so

"Ohayo, Rin-chan, Len-kun. Where are you two going?" Miku asked

"We were trying to find the elevator. Seems that we got lost on the way" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, you can use this thing then" Tsuyoshi said while giving a GPS.

"A GPS? Seriously?" I asked

"You don't want to spend eternity in these halls, right? Go on, you two. I need to find Hikari-chan and Sakura-chan"

"Okay!" we said together

"Wait, before we go, Miku-nee, what were you doing with Tsuyoshi-nii?" both of us ask simultaneously while tilting our heads to the side.

"U-uh"

"She fell asleep after our little midnight snack last night. Since her room was further away, I brought her to my room and let her sleep at my bed while I slept at the floor" Tsuyoshi said covering a nervous Miku.

"S-sorry" Miku said.

"No worries. At least you got yourself ready early, right?"

"Y-yeah"

As we reached the elevator, we bumped into the other Vocaloids; Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Yuki, Miki, Hikari, Iroha, Gakupo, Sakura, Gumi and Tsuyoshi's trusty butler, Hiroki. Well, it looks like Tsuyoshi has wasted a few minutes of his time there

"Oof" Gumi bumped into me and tumbled across the floor like a stone on a hill.

"S-sorry"

"It's Ok, Gumi-nee"

"So, everyone's up then!" Tsuyoshi appeared behind us out of nowhere. "Arigatou, Hiroki-kun, I saved 30 minutes running around the halls" he stopped and gave Hiroki a thankful grin. "All right, up the elevator we go!" Tsuyoshi stopped before continuing again. "Hurry up, some of you have school and I have breakfast ready for you, like an hour ago"

* * *

(Len's POV)

_7.47 am_

"Is everyone here?" Luka asked. Tsuyoshi left us half-way to take care of something. I still wonder how in the name of bananas he knows his way around these hallways. I swear he's a freaking GPS, or something like it.

"Think so" I said while looking around. "Where's Miku-nee and Tsuyoshi-nii?" Yes, I'm quite comfortable calling him that, since he's taking good care of us, except the fact that our bathroom door is in the wardrobe. I somehow feel secure around him…wait, what did I just say?

"Miku's with Tsuyoshi, I think" she answered again. Everybody tried to stiffen their giggles thinking that Miku never parted from Tsuyoshi since they first met

"Time to get breakfast, or else you guys going to have empty stomachs during class"

"Where is the dining room anyway?" Miki asked

"According to this GPS Tsuyoshi-kun gave me" Luka stopped when she saw the looks from the others and resumed "Yes, a GPS. Anyway, it seems that we need to go through this hallway and make a left at the third doors beyond this point"

Wow, this place really needs a freaking GPS for visitors to run along the hallways. Following our trusty Luka-nee with a GPS, we finally reached the dining area. There's only one word to express the dining room; humungous!

"There you are!" Tsuyoshi called. Miku was sitting next to him trying to not drool at the food that was set on the table. Sakura was also there, trying to keep herself awake.

"Come on, let's have breakfast. You have half an hour to go"

We walked –or should I say stumbled– our way to the table. It was also huge, enough for 30 people at most. The food was mouthwatering, one dish for each Vocaloid. Miku got leek soup –I wonder how it tastes like–, I got waffles with cream and banana topping, Rin got orange waffles, Luka got a tuna sandwich with French bread, Gakupo got this dish that Tsuyoshi called Happy Eggplants, Kaito got ice-cream, typical, Meiko got herself that even I don't know or should know, Miki and Hikari got cherry pie. Sakura was sleeping at the table, so her breakfast is on her face. I have no idea where Mikuo is, though.

"Hikari-chan, I want to ask you something. Why do you call me onee-chama rather than onii-chama?" Tsuyoshi asked

"It's because you look like a big sister~!" Hikari squealed

"Shota alert!" Rin squealed

"Hey!" me and Tsuyoshi shouted. Luka and Meiko tried to hold back their giggles but failed.

"Tsuyoshi-nii does look cute, though" Miki stated

"No, I don't, not in a girlish way"

"Yes, you do" Iroha teased and pinched him on his arms

"Hmph!" he pouted.

"Wait, where's Mikuo?" Miku asked

"He went early to school" Kaito said with a full mouth and earning a glare from Meiko

"Ok, kiddies, finish up your breakfasts. We have ten minutes left" Luka exclaimed

"Okay. Wait, is Tsuyoshi-nii coming with us?" I asked

"Nope. I get home-tutored" Tsuyoshi answered

"Aww, too bad, right Miku-nee" Rin teased

"U-uh.." Miku blushed

"It's Ok, Miku-sama, I'll think of joining you guys soon. Looks like your school's fun, especially with this company"

"Ok, time to go, kiddies. See you later, Tsuyoshi-kun, Hikari-chan" Luka said

"See ya" he waved us goodbye

_10 minutes later, at the school gate_

"Hmm, why does Tsuyoshi-nii gets home tutored and we need to go to school?" Rin pouted

"The 7 mysteries of the world, Rinny-chan" I answered. After a slight pouting and complaints from Rin, we made our way to the school building after waving Luka goodbye.

"Oh yeah, have you heard about the new transfer?" Miku asked

"I heard his coming today. I hope he's our class" Iroha said

"Or ours" me and Rin said together

"Why am I in the same class as Iroha-nyan and Miku-chan again? Miki asked

"You skipped a grade, that's why" Miku answered holding a half-asleep Sakura from dropping to the ground.

"Ok then, see you during lunch then" I said to Rin and Len

"See ya" they said in unison. Cute but creepy

(Miku's POV)

I still wonder what Tsuyoshi's doing right now and Sakura's getting heavier by the second. Did she absorb her breakfast while sleeping? I finally found Mikuo who was talking to his friends and caught up to him

"Haiyas, Mikuo~!" I chirped

"Hey there, Miku-nee"

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was on duty today. Don't worry, I had breakfast before anyone was downstairs"

"Ok, let's go to class then"

"We are in front of class" I looked up and slowly noticed that we are already at our class door.

"Oh, I need to bring Sakura to her class too" I sighed

"Here, let me take her to class. Tell sensei that I'm a bit sick or something" Mikuo said

"I owe you one, little bro" I teased

"By ten minutes, big sis" he smirked

I went in class and sat down at my place which was between Iroha and Miki. Those two have a knack on leaving me behind like that, which I hate.

"Why did you leave me again?" I pouted

"You were slow, that's why" Iroha said with an evil smirk

"Hmph"

Suddenly, there were noises outside, screaming and shouting from girls and some boys. Judging from the intense screaming outside, I bet it's a guy and must be that handsome to get that much attention before even getting in the class. Last time it happened was when Len first attended school. His shotaness is dangerous for him and his surroundings.

"Good morning, class" Kiyoteru-sensei greeted. The class greeted him back, curious with the commotion outside.

"Ok, as you can see, or should I say hear, we are going to have a transfer student joining us from today onwards" the teacher stopped when the class started its normal commotion. "Class?" he asked and everyone stopped their respective conversations. "Ok then, let's start with the introduction, shall we?" Kiyoteru-sensei gestured to new student to enter.

As he walked in, the girls scream or fainted, the boys will look at him at awe. Me, Miki and Iroha were left with our mouths agape. It's him! The boy with black ruffled hair with the school's black uniform, his black eyes looking at the class with a bright smile that can somehow make the gloomiest Vocaloid in good spirits again.

"Tsuyoshi-kun!" the three of us shouted in unison

* * *

**Finally, that's over with! The restriction of having parents who want you to excel in your exams is really really annoying. Sorry for the long wait as well. I hope this chapter was a bit better than the other two. I hope you'll stick and bear with my circumstances.**

**Until we meet again!**

**Harune-kun**


End file.
